


Natural Habitat

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, S801: Entry Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He said I was ready to do this on my own. So what’s he doing here?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> For Lindenharp: Thank you for sponsoring me! And with many thanks to Divingforstones for BRing and discussing this with me as I wrote.
> 
> * * *

Lewis. Robbie, here. And here to work — on my case. _My_ case. Fuck.

He said I was ready to do this on my own. So what’s he doing here?

Not to mention that... Christ, I walked across Spain to get him out of my head. He’s with Laura now. I was fine with that, at last. Happy for him. For both of them.

Thought I was, anyway. 

I can’t do this again. If I must work with him, I need to keep my distance, for my own sanity. 

“I’m glad you could ask for me help.”

“Wasn’t aware I had.”

* * *

This was a mistake. Bloody Innocent! She deliberately let me think...

She didn’t even warn him. Now, thanks to her, I’ve blundered in and let him believe I don’t think he’s up to the job.

He doesn’t want me here. But he does need me — Innocent’s right about that.

He’s running himself into the ground. Gossip says he insists on doing everything himself. Soon he’ll be no use to anyone, least of all himself.

Tread carefully. Assure him he’s in charge. Invite him for a drink — that’s how we always sorted things before.

“Whatever’s most useful. I await your instructions.”

* * *

Bad parenting. He’s not joking — it really is Mummy and Daddy fighting, and I’m piggy in the middle. 

How could anyone have had Lewis as a governor and turned out like him?

Though the way he looks at Lewis... Is _that_ it?

Definitely time I put in for that transfer. Shame Lewis doesn’t have his own team — wouldn’t mind being his sergeant. 

Except Hathaway’d see it as a slight; that’d be my career destroyed.

Yet Lewis can bring out a different side to him. A sense of humour, even; dumped skivvies and _Sarn’t Maddox_.

Maybe there's hope for him yet.

* * *

Mission accomplished, mostly.

He’s doing right by Maddox now; recognising her skills. Feels like he’s enjoying working with me again, instead of his nose being out of joint. Give him time: he might even start delegating and getting some sleep. Might even use my name once in a while.

He’s smiling again, too. Glad his sergeant’s staying. Letting go of some of his secrets, and, yes — acting like my James again. Even, finally, coming for that drink.

“Quick pint at the Black Horse?”

“Oh, I think we can do better than that!” And have I got a surprise for him!

* * *

This is new: having to paddle my way to a pint. At least I’m not the only designated driver this time.

He kept his word: let me run the case, treated me as an equal. As someone he values.

Yes, he’s with Laura, but he still needs me too. Maybe I’m his work-wife, and maybe that’s enough.

“Obviously, it’s been horrific working with you. But if it gets you out of the house in your old age, then I could possibly put up with you for a little longer.”

It’s the closest I can come to saying I love him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Identifiable quotes from _Entry Wounds_ , written by Helen Jenkins. Some of this was inspired by Lamardeuse's wonderful [screencap commentary](http://lamardeuse.livejournal.com/1151101.html) of the episode.


End file.
